1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protective guard for a combustion appliance such as an oil heater or a gas heater.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A protective guard for a combustion appliance has been proposed which may be folded to save a space when it is not to be used. However, such a foldable protective guard has a poor stability due to movement of the components of the protective guard.
Another prior art, protective guard is of knockdown type which is by reinforcing parts which prevent guard parts from being unnecessarily moved and provide an increased strength and stability. However, such a protective guard has disadvantages that the reinforcing parts make their assembly troublesome and that the reinforcing parts have the possibility of being lost.
Another prior art, protective guard is placed so that it only surrounds a combustion appliance. However, such a protective guard disadvantageously requires a large space in which it is to be put away and has the possibility of being moved even by a force applied by an infant.